


There has to be a reason for all those pockets [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has many wondrous (and useful) things in the pockets of his cargo pants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There has to be a reason for all those pockets [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There has to be a reason for all those pockets.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291443) by [Sealie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealie/pseuds/Sealie). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)

Length: 00:12:31

File size: 12.2 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ThereHastobeaReasonforAllThosePockets.mp3)


End file.
